Elizabeth
by Steffi Star
Summary: Blaine comforts Kurt on a very important day.


A/N: I always liked the thought of Blaine spending time with Kurt on his mother's death day. So viola! Plus the song is from Sweeny Todd. My favorite musicals go now and buy it. NOW go, go NOW.

Disclaimer: You'd know if I owned Glee. It would be nothing but lovable Klaine. Plus do not own the genius Johanna – Sweeny Todd

*dum da dum da dum*

It was dreary this morning. Cold and a hint of rain. It was not going to be one of my favorite days. I pulled on my clothes and drove off to McKinley. I couldn't think through any of my classes, just waiting for Glee. I walked into the classroom where I rushed to Kurt who was silently sobbing in Mercedes arms.

"What's wrong Mercedes?" I asked. She didn't say anything as she led us over to where Mr. Shue was standing.

"Mr. Shue can the three of us leave, just for today's practice." Mercedes asked tentatively.

"Given the circumstances I think that would be fine." Mr. Shue gently touched Kurt's arm. We walked out the room everyone gently touching Kurt's arm. Mercedes passed Kurt to my arms. We got into the car and drove off who knows where.

Twenty minutes later we pulled up to a small cemetery. Mercedes and I got out and Kurt stared out the window looking dead. Mercedes said nothing as she grabs a sleeping bag and chips. She tosses them to me.

"Don't worry honey you'll figure it out soon." Mercedes said. Kurt slowly got out of the car and walked up the hill and got to a small grave and kneeled in front of it and touched the stone.

I stood behind him and read the stone, "Here lies Elizabeth Hummel. Cherished Mother and Beloved Wife." I kneeled in front of the stone and hugged Kurt with all my strength, tears streaming down my face.

"I have a song to sing to her." Kurt leaned against my chest. I nodded into his hair.

"Of course."

_**Johanna**_

_****__**I feel you Johanna**__**  
><strong>__**I feel you**__**  
><strong>__**Do they think that walls can hide you?**__**  
><strong>__**Even now I'm at you window**__**  
><strong>__**I am in the dark beside you**__**  
><strong>__**Buried sweetly in your yellow hair**__**  
><strong>__**Johanna**__****_

_**And are you beautiful and pale,**__**  
><strong>__**With yellow hair,**__**  
><strong>__**Like her?**__**  
><strong>__**I'd want you beautiful and pale**__**  
><strong>__**The way I've dreamed you were**__**  
><strong>__**Johanna**__****_

_**Johanna**__****_

_**And if you're beautiful, what then,**__**  
><strong>__**With yellow hair,**__**  
><strong>__**Like wheat?**__**  
><strong>__**I think we shall not meet again**__**  
><strong>__**My little dove**__**  
><strong>__**My sweet**__**  
><strong>__**Johanna**__****_

_**I'll steal you**__**  
><strong>__**Johanna**__****_

_**Good-bye Johanna**__**  
><strong>__**You're gone and yet you're mine**__**  
><strong>__**I'm fine Johanna**__**  
><strong>__**I'm fine**__****_

_**Johanna**__****_

_**And if I never hear your voice,**__**  
><strong>__**My turtledove,**__**  
><strong>__**My dear**__**  
><strong>__**I still have reason to rejoice,**__**  
><strong>__**The way ahead is clear**__**  
><strong>__**Johanna**__**  
><strong>__**[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/s/sweeney_ ]**__**  
><strong>__**I feel you**__**  
><strong>__**Johanna**__****_

_**And in the darkness**__**  
><strong>__**When I'm blind with what I can't forget**__**  
><strong>__**It's always morning in my mind**__**  
><strong>__**My little lamb**__**  
><strong>__**My pet**__**  
><strong>__**Johanna**__**  
><strong>__**You stay Johanna**__**  
><strong>__**The way I've dreamed you are**__**  
><strong>__**Oh look Johanna**__**  
><strong>__**A star**__**  
><strong>__**A shooting star**__****_

_**And though I'll think of you, I guess**__**  
><strong>__**Until the day I die**__**  
><strong>__**I think I miss you less and less**__**  
><strong>__**As everyday goes by**__**  
><strong>__**Johanna**__****_

_**Johanna**__****_

_**And you'd be beautiful and pale**__**  
><strong>__**And look too much like her**__**  
><strong>__**If only angels could prevail**__**  
><strong>__**We'd be the way we were**__**  
><strong>__**Johanna**__****_

_**I feel you**__**  
><strong>__**Johanna**__****_

_**Wake up,**__**  
><strong>__**Johanna**__**  
><strong>__**Another bright red day**__**  
><strong>__**We learn Johanna**__**  
><strong>__**To say**__**  
><strong>__**Good-bye**__****_

_**I'll steal you**_

_**Johanna**__**  
><strong>_

"That was beautiful. I'm sure she loved it" I whispered as we crawled into the sleeping bag and got comfortable.

I heard him whisper as we fell asleep under the stars "I love you."

I softly replied "I love you to."

*dum da dum da dum*

A/N: So yeah. I hope it's good, reviews are love and I love you all! (In a non creepy fashion.) And you'll get cybercookies. Yummm!


End file.
